Break Up
by le3chan
Summary: Jonghyun dan Minhyun putus. Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jonghyun, 2hyun/hwangbugi


MOHON PERHATIAN! INI HANYA FIKSI,OKE?! FIKSI! TIDAK LEBIH! BE A SMART READER :)

ENJOY~~

* * *

16 Juli 2018, Tangerang, Indonesia

 _ **Jjuya ❤️**_

 _ **Hwang Minhyun. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau katakan pada Yoseob hyung?**_

 _ **Yoseob hyung? Yang Yoseob sunbae maksudmu?**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Apa yang membuatmu berpiki**_ _ **r**_ _ **seperti itu?**_

 _ **Jangan berboh**_ _ **o**_ _ **ng padaku, Hwang Minhyun. Kau tahu aku tidak suka**_

 _ **Aku tidak berbohong, Jjuya. Kau tidak percaya padaku?**_

 _ **Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengaku, ya**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yoseob sunbae, Jjuya**_

 _ **Kau masih bisa mengelak, saat aku bisa dengan jelas melihat pesan yang kau kirimkan di ponsel Yoseob hyung, Hwang Minhyun?**_

 _ **Sebegitu tidak percayanyakah kau padak**_ _ **u**_ _ **, Minhyunnie?**_

 _ **Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Jjuya**_

 _ **Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi, Minhyunnie? Menjelaskan bagaimana lagi?**_

 _ **Yoseob hyung hanya menganggapku seorang adik, tidak lebih. Lalu di mana salahnya seorang kakak mengajak adiknya untuk bertemu?**_

 _ **Yoseob hyung juga sudah**_ _ **p**_ _ **unya seorang kekasih, Minhyunnie. Seorang wanita yang siap dinikahinya.**_

 _ **Apa kau tahu bagaimana malunya aku pada Yoseob hyung? Pada kekasihnya?**_

 _ **Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Jjuya. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku**_

 _ **Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Jika kau sudah tidak percaya padaku?**_

 _ **Tidak! Aku**_ _ **p**_ _ **ercaya padamu, Jjuya! Selalu!**_

 _ **Tapi tindakanmu tidak, Minhyun-ah. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak mencerminkan bahwa kau percaya padaku. Aku lelah, Minhyun-ah aku lelah. Sepertibya lebih baik kalau kita mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi**_

Dahi Minhyun mengernyit membaca pesan terakhir Jonghyun. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Jonghyun tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya. Jonghyunnya tidak boleh berpisah dengannya!

Minhyun dengan cepat men _dial_ nomer ponsel Jonghyun. Ia takkan begitu saja membiarkan Jonghyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak tanpa perlawanan.

"Angkatlah, ayo angkat."

Tersambung, tapi tidak diterima. Lagi dan lagi.

Minhyun memutuskan sambungan. Jonghyunnya mengabaikan panggilannya. Matanya masih terpaku pada ponselnya, memikirkan siapa kiranya yang bisa menyambungkannya dengan Jonghyun.

Dipencetnya info kontak Dongho.

Tak butuh waktu lama panggilannya dijawab.

"Apa maumu?" Minhyun dapat merasakan dirinya berjengit mendengar nada suara Dongho.

"Jonghyun... ."

"Sedang tidak bersamaku," belum selesai Minhyun bertanya, Dongho sudah menyelanya.

"Dongho-ya."

"Sudah kukatakan, Jonghyun tidak bersamaku, Hwang Minhyun. Kau tidak tuli, kan? Kau bisa mendengar perkataanku, kan?"

"Tolong, Dongho-ya."

"Mau memohon seperti apapun, jika memang Jonghyun tidak bersamaku, aku harus bagaimana? Memberikan ponselku pada Bumjoo hyung dan menyuruhnya berpura-pura sebagai Jonghyun? Jika kau ingin berbicara dengan Jonghyun, telepon dia. Bukan meneleponku."

"Jonghyun tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku, Dongho-ya."

Hening. Minhyun dapat mendengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang _line_.

" _Well_ , itu artinya salahmu besar, Hwang Minhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, ha?"

Kali ini, Minhyun yang menghela napas.

"Jonghyun minta putus, Dongho-ya."

"Putus?" Minhyun refleks mengangguk, walau Dongho jelas tidak bisa melihatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Jonghyun minta putus, Hwang Minhyun?"

Nada suara Dongho membuat Minhyun menelan ludah, gugup. Berkencan dengan Soyeon _noona_ benar-benar mengubah Dongho menjadi kakak yang protektif bagi Jonghyun.

"Errr, aku mengirim pesan ancaman pada Yoseob _sunbae_?"

"KAU APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA HWANG MINHYUN! TAK TAHUKAN KAU BAGAIMANA BAIKNYA YOSEOB _SUNBAE_ MEMPERLAKUKAN KAMI SAAT MENJADI BINTANG TAMU ACARA RADIONYA KEMARIN?! DAN KAU DENGAN GILANYA MENGIRIMINYA PESAN ANCAMAN?!" Minhyun menjauhkan ponselnya. Telinganya berdenging. "Kau dan keposesifan gilamu. Aku tidak akan membantumu kali ini, Hwang Minhyun. Kau tanggung akibat perbuatanmu sendiri."

Minghyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menggelap. Sambungannya dengan Dongho diputus. Minhyun frustrasi. Jonghyun tidak mau menerima panggilannya, Dongho sudah dengan jelas mengatakan tidak ingin membantunya. Pilihannya tinggal Aron _hyung_ dan Minki saja. Tidak, hanya Aron _hyung_ saja. Coret nama Minki dari daftar. Minki jelas-jelas berpihak pada Jonghyun.

Minhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas. Menyiapkan hati jika Aron _hyung_ juga akan menceramahinya.

"Halo?"

" _Hyung_ , Jonghyun... ."

"Sedang tidak ingin bicara atau bertemu denganmu, Minhyun-ah," perkataannya lagi-lagi disela sebelum selesai.

"Bantu aku, _Hyung_. Kumohon."

"Tidak. Aku angkat tangan, Minyeon-ah. Ini murni kesalahanmu. Kesalahan yang bahkan menurutku benar-benar fatal. Selesaikan sendiri dengan Jonghyun. Tapi, jika Jonghyun memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian, hormati keputusannya, Minyeon-ah."

Minhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak boleh. Jonghyun tidak boleh mengakhiri semuanya.

—

17 Juli 2018, Seoul, Korea Selatan

Jonghyun meraih ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak kemarin. Bunyi notifikasi memenuhi kamarnya begitu ponselnya menyala. Notifikasi pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab. Hampir semuanya berasal dari Minhyun. Dihapusnya satu per satu pesan dari Minhyun. Tanpa ia baca pun, ia tahu apa isi pesan dari Minhyun.

Jonghyun mendongak, melemparkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ada Minki berdiri di sana.

"Mau ikut sarapan di kafe depan Pledis denganku?"

"Kau bukannya ada janji dengan Haejin _hyung_ , Minki-ya?"

Minki mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Haejin _hyung_ membatalkan janjinya denganku. Ada urusan penting dengan tim produksi Four Men. Aku tidak tahu apa," Minki mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi? Mau ikut?"

"Heum, tunggu aku mandi sebentar, oke?"

Jonghyun beranjak dari ranjang setelah Minki menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Minki. Jonghyun harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya nanti.

(Jonghyun tahu, Minkilah yang membatalkan janjinya dengan Haejin _hyung_. Bukan sebaliknya.)

Jonghyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruang tamu sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Aron _hyung_ dan Dongho.

"Ke mana Aron _hyung_ dan Dongho?" tanyanya saat Minki menghampirinya.

"Entahlah. Dongho sepertinya tidak pulang dari semalam. Aron _hyung_ sepertinya pergi dengan teman-temannya?"

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau makan berdua dengaku saja? Jahatnya."

Jonghyun tertawa. Mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Minki. "Tidak, kok. Aku suka makan denganmu. Mari kita gegerkan jagad perkapalan JRen!"

Tawanya terhenti saat seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya masuk dan beradu pandang dengannya. Hwang Minhyun. _Bandmate_ -nya. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hwang Minhyun?" suara Minki membuatnya takut.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke mari, Minki-ya? Setahuku aku masih member NU'EST, jadi aku masih berhak pulang ke mari, kan?"

Minki mendengus. "Terserahmu saja, Hwang Minhyun." Minki menoleh pada Jonghyun. "Hari ini, kau mau makan waffle, Jonghyun-ah? Kudengar dari Nayoung, hari ini menu istimewa mereka adalah waffle."

Jonghyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu berjalan setengah menyeret Minki menuju pintu.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" Jonghyun merinding mendengar nada suara Minhyun.

"Sarapan," jawaban pendek dari Minki juga membuatnya merinding. "Kau tak usah ikut. Kami sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan _fans-fansmu_."

—

Jonghyun membuka pintu dengan takut. Katakan dirinya dirinya pengecut, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Minhyun. Tidak ingin suasana hatinya yang sedikit membaik kembali memburuk saat melihat Minhyun.

Jonghyun menghela napas lega saat tak menemukan Minhyun di ruang tamu. Mungkin Minhyun kembali ke dorm Wanna One. Semoga.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah kalian hanya pergi sarapan? Kenapa baru pulang selepas makan siang?" tangan Jonghyun yang sedang meraih kenop pintu kamarnya terhenti di tengah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku pulang lepas makan siang? Kau sudah tidak punya urusan, bukan?"

"Sudah tidak punya urusan? Kau kekasihku, Kim Jonghyun!"

Mengepalkan tangannya, Jonghyun berbalik menghadap Minhyun.

" _Mantan_ kekasih, Hwang Minhyun. Kita," tangan Jonghyun menunjuk dirinya lalu Minhyun, "sudah berakhir."

"Tidak. Aku takkan membiarkan kita berakhir. Kau tahu betapa besar cintaku padamu, Jju-ya. Tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Jonghyun melengos.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkanku, ya?" Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sedih. "Katamu kau cinta padaku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak punya rasa percaya padaku."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Jju-ya!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak percaya padaku. Sama sekali tidak percaya."

Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Minhyun bersiap untuk membantahnya lagi.

"Simpan alasanmu, Hwang Minhyun. Aku tidak mau mendengar semuanya. Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak bisa menoleransi lagi apa yang kau lakukan, Minhyun-ah. Aku sudah capek."

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Jju-ya!"

Jonghyun melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Skandal rokok Daniel, skandal _dating_ milik Dongjun _hyung_ dan Minhyuk _hyung_ , kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau semua itu hasil perbuatanmu?"

"Aku tidak... ."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menutupi semuanya? Aku tahu, Hwang Minhyun, aku tahu!" Jonghyun berteriak sekarang.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Jju-ya."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan? Ingin melindungiku?" Minhyun mengangguk. "Tidak. Kau hanya mementingkan egomu, rasa tidak percayamu padaku! Kau bukan ingin melindungiku. Yang ada kau malah menjauhkanku dari orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi temanku. Sebegituinginnyakah kau melihatku tidak punya teman, Minhyun-ah? Hanya bergantung padamu begitu?"

Diamnya Minhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Minhyun-ah. Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu, pada cintamu padaku hingga membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, menempel sana sini dengan member Wanna One lainnya, tapi apa balasannya? Kau menebar skandal, mengancam orang lain—seorang _sunbae_!—yang memperlakukan kami dengan SANGAT BAIK! Semua karena apa? Karena rasa tidak percayamu padaku!"

Minhyun bergerak maju. Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih Jonghyun, yang langsung ditepis oleh Jonghyun.

"Kumohon, Jju-ya. Tak bisakah kita membicarakannya lagi? Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir, Jju-ya."

"Tidak, Minhyun-ah," Jonghyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

"Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!"

Minhyun maju, menerjang Jonghyun. Menekan Jonghyun pada pintu kamar. Tangannya terulur meraih leher Jonghyun, mencekik Jonghyun.

"Kita tidak boleh berakhir, Jju-ya. Kau milikku. HANYA MILIKKU!"

"Uhuk, Min, lepas," pandangan Jonghyun sudah mulai menggelap. Ia kehabisan napas.

"HWANG MINHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Jonghyun samar-samar mendengar suara Dongho. Merasakan tekanan pada lehernya mulai menghilang. Jonghyun jatuh terduduk. Mencoba mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Di depannya, Dongho dengan brutal memukuli Minhyun yang bahkan tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Berhenti, Dongho-ya. Sudah, berhenti," isak Jonghyun.

Dongho berdiri, menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih terisak, membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke dapur, mengabaikan Minhyun yang tergeletak babak belur di lantai sambil menangis.

Jonghyun menengkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menolak melihat bagaimana parahnya keadaan Minhyun. Memikirkan di mana letak kesalahan mereka dan bagaimana hubungan mereka berubah menjadi seperti ini. Menangisi semuanya.

Minhyun sudah bukan Minhyunnya yang dulu lagi.

Tak. Suara gelas beradu dengan meja masuk ke telinganya. Jonghyun merasakan seseorang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, Jonghyun-ah. Biar aku yang mengurus Minhyun," tangan Jonghyun meraih tangan Dongho. "Huh. Setelah dibuat hampir mati pun kau masih memikirkan si brengsek itu. Kau tenang saja, aku hanya akan membantunya membersihkan dirinya dan lukanya."

Entah sudah berapa lama Jonghyun berdiam, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jonghyun tidak peduli. Begitu pun dengan air mata yang telus mengalir, ia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

Jonghyun merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Bahunya basah.

"Maafkan aku, Jonghyun-ah. Maafkan aku," Minki terisak di bahunya. "Jika saja aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku." Tangisan Minki membuat air matanya yang belum kering mengalir lagi.

"Jju-ya... ."

"Apa maumu, Hwang Minhyun? Masih belum puaskah dirimu hampir membuat Jonghyun kelihangan nyawanya?!"

"Aku kalap, Minki-ya. Aku tidak bisa bepikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubunganku dan Jonghyun berakhir. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Tidak ada orang yang mencintai orang lain hingga ingin mencelakainya, Minyeon-ah. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu kemarin, jika memang Jonghyun ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian, hormati keputusannya. Kau juga berhak untuk mempertahankannya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Lebih baik kau kembali ke _dorm_ Wanna One saja, Minyeon-ah. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Tapi, _Hyung_... ."

"Turuti saja perkataan Aron _hyung_ , Minhyun-ah. Turuti saja."

Jonghyun mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap Minhyun. Hatinya sakit melihat Minhyun yang babak belur. Sesakit hatinya karena rasa tidak percaya Minhyun padanya.

"Pulanglah ke _dorm_ Wanna One, Minhyunnie. Rawat lukamu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kita menyelesaikan semuanya, Jju-ya. Hubungan kita... ."

"Sudah berakhir, Minhyunnie. Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi hubungan kita. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Tapi, Jju-ya, aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Begitu pun aku. Tapi, kita takkan bertahan tanpa rasa percaya, Minhyunnie. Lebih baik jika kita mengakhiri semuanya."

Jonghyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan berbaring dengan selimut membungkusnya. Menulikan telinga dengan gedoran, teriakan, rengekan dari luar kamarnya. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Hubungannya dengan Minhyun sudah berakhir.

.

* * *

Anuuu, tolong saya jangan diburu ya...

Jujur, sebenarnya plot awalnya itu 2hyun putus trus balikan lagi. tapi dikarenakan satu dan beberapa hal, saya mutusin buat tetep putus, huehehe *ketawa setan*

Last, terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca *bow*


End file.
